


You're a better companion than the redhead I brought with me to NYC

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Mundane!AU, flight neighbour AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: So Alec was on board a flight that would fly him to NYC to visit Jace and Izzy, insert a charming and gorgeous fashion designer and his redhead of a friend. All Alec expected from the flight was to tap into some comics that his youngest brother Max had been bugging him to read as well, but that was totally not what he got.





	You're a better companion than the redhead I brought with me to NYC

**Author's Note:**

> (I have a fear that this is gonna be a pattern for my fics...anyhow here goes) So this is complete on its own, but I MIGHT come back and add a little here and there in the coming three days, so maybe keep posted? Anyhow, hope you enjoy reading this!!!

Alec was flying off to see Izzy and Jace, seeing that he was the only one among the three to stay back home for college. He missed his siblings, but he needed to stay home and watch over Max, especially with their parents being divorced and all. He felt responsible to hold the fort down back home. Still it was nice for their family friend, Lydia Branwell was visiting offered to take care of Max for a few weeks, so that Alec could fly off home and be reunited with his long-missed siblings. Max had wanted to come along, but he was still a little too small and Alec promised him the next time they’d be flying off to join Izzy and Jace together.

Alec, as ever, of course arrived at the airport approximately two hours before departure. It left him plenty of time to kill after he got pass security. Naturally, he went into a bookstore and looked for a book that he could read for the long flight ahead of him. While he was scanning through rows and rows of sci-fi and historical fictions, he spotted a few fun magnets on the side and decided to purchase one for each of his siblings. Somehow he reached the comics section of the store and thought maybe it was high time for him to try out some comics, as Max so loved those. Thus, he bought a few issues that caught his eyes.

He got into the boarding gate and started to flip through one of the issues he got while waiting patiently for his turn to board the plane. Since he was staying with Jace and Izzy, he only brought a hand-carry luggage with him and his early boarding in the aircraft could make extra sure that he had space for his luggage on the overhead deck. Ten minutes after he sat down comfortably in his aisle seat and started to seriously dig in the issue he bought, a guy and a girl stopped before his aisle.

‘Excuse me, may we…’ Before the guy could finish the sentence, Alec already stood up and was about to shuffle out of his seat, so the two could get to their seats. Yet that did not prepare Alec for when he saw eye-to-eye with the two people. The girl had bright orange hair, looked kind of tiny but carried with her the sharpest eyes ever. The guy, though, was like a silver disco ball that captured everyone’s attention and would not be missed anywhere. He was gorgeous, dark skin with the perfect face. The perfect make-up absolutely further highlighted his features, his eyeliner was what captured Alec’s gaze, they were brown and seemed to carry a certain level of warmth in his gaze. He was just a few inches shorter than Alec, wearing a maroon red over shirt, with black tank top inside (not that Alec could see through the half-visible overshirt and noticed the guy’s shoulder).

It was only when the tiny girl coughed that Alec realized he had been staring at his flight-neighbour for too long.

‘Umm…Sorry, yeah sure you guys could go in..’ Alec stuttered as he finally walked into the aisle, so the two could actually moved into their seats. The girl stepped in first, settling down on the window seat, with the gorgeous guy sitting in the middle, which meant he was going to sit next to Alec for the coming three to four hours. It took Alec a few moments more to sit back into his seat after the two had settled in. The gorgeous man nodded at Alec in acknowledgment, as he was sitting back down. Alec could only hoped he wouldn’t be too obvious in stealing glances at the beautiful stranger that was sitting right next to him.

Just as he was picking up his book and wishing to whatever deity out there that he would not be seen as a weirdo or a creeper by the end of this flight, the pair that sat next to him did not appear to be the quiet passengers.

The bright-redhead kept shuffling her bag until she got her camera out and had it positioned right at the window. She also kept muttering things to the guy next to him, not that Alec could hear what she was saying. She was basically spilling sentences out in a speed that seemed only the guy next to him could understand.

’Clarissa, clam down. The plane has not even taken off, there is nothing you can see from the window. Also, speak slower, as much as I can understand you, it’s gonna give me a headache and I do not look forward to a plane ride WITH a headache, okay biscuit?’

‘Alright, but I am just so excited. I mean, when you said surprise, I did NOT think you were going totake me to New York City and let me see all the art galleries and everything! Magnus, how do you suppose I would react to it in any other way?’

‘I thought you’d be excited and then go back to a normal Fairchild after the week you had to digest the news…’ The guy, apparently named Magnus, muttered. The girl then proceeded to hit his shoulder.

‘Ow…Biscuit, what the hell?’

‘Nothing…It’s just I am way too excited!!!’ The redhead was still smiling big and could not seem to settle fully.

The Magnus guy then turned around to face Alec.

‘I apologise for my fellow travelling companion, she might continue to be this annoying for the rest of the plane ride, or you can hope that she’ll be fast asleep from too much excitement after we take off. If she’s being extra annoying, let me know.’

Given a proper excuse to look at this Magnus’ guy face, Alec could detect the slight hint of amusement and fondness for the girl. Alec smiled at that and had a sudden surge of courage.

‘No problem at all.’ Giving a side glance to the redhead who was looking at their interaction, he continued. ‘I’ll make sure to let you know if I have any problem with your said travel companion.’

‘Hey! You don’t even know us!’ The red head chimed in at Alec’s remark.

‘This gentleman did not make any further remark on whether or not you are gonna misbehave, it’s all up to you. Also, my dear biscuit the plane is about to take off, shouldn’t you be focusing on what’s out your window?’ The Magnus guy smirked at the redhead. It was then that Alec also noticed the aircraft was starting to move on ground. The redhead gave the Magnus guy one more punch on his arm and turned to focus on her camera and the view that was about to brace her.

Alec took the time to switch his electronic devices to flight mode, as the conversation (if that could be called that at all) with the pair had prevented him from doing so any earlier.

‘Seeing that we are going to sit next to each other for the coming five hours, I might as well know your name, instead of calling you “tall and gorgeous” in my mind?’ The Magnus guy turned back to Alec and offered him his hand, along with Alec presumed as his flirtatious smile.

‘Alec Lightwood.’ Alec flushed at the possible flirtation, yet gave the man a firm handshake that said nothing of his nervousness. Still, with his blush obvious on his cheek, it was more than enough to make Magnus smirked a little at his reaction.

‘Magnus Bane, a friend and apparent chaperon for this Clarissa Fairchild. Though most just call her Clary Fray.’

‘Magnus, seriously when are you gonna start calling me Clary like other people? Not Clarissa or biscuit or any weird nickname you come up with?’ Clary half-protested, half-teased with Magnus’ introduction, while still having her sight glued to the window of the aircraft.

‘Biscuit, I am the only one aside from your mother that had watched you grow up, thus I own every right to call you any nickname I deem appropriate, and I am not like any other people you know, Clarissa.’

‘Ugh…I should’ve known better…’ Clary muttered and decided to ignore Magnus as her best response. Magnus laughed at her pouting posture and turned back to Alec.

‘So what gives me the delight of travelling on the same flight with you, Alexander?’

‘Hmm…well I am just flying to visit my siblings. Wait, how did you know that’s my name?’

‘There aren’t too many names that could form Alec, hardly a difficult guess, my dear Alexander. Siblings, hmm how many do you have?’

From then, Alec went onto talk about how Jace was able to snatch a scholarship despite the lack of support from their parents, how Izzy relished in living the life in NYC without the harsh judgement of parents and their conservative town, how he was delighted to finally get to see them after a whole year. In return, Magnus told tales of how he had travelled to NYC and various cities around the States, how he got to know Clary’s mother and how he managed to breakthrough in the fashion industry with his first few projects.

‘And so, since I already have a place in New York and there’s some business opportunities there for me as well, here I am sitting next to you heading for the NYC with this annoying redhead.’ Magnus joked as he concluded what was he gonna do in NYC.

’So you know the city well?’ Alec fidgeted in his seat. He had never met someone so easy for him to talk to within such a short period of time. He remembered it took months for him to get used with Jace, when he was adopted into the Lightwood household when they were just children. Even in college, it took him a semester of classes to warm up to Lydia, who had already been their family friend for ages. Yet here he was, not a few hours into meeting this Magnus guy and he was contemplating the possibility of seeing the man after they landed at New York (No Izzy, I’m NOT thinking about asking him on a date!).

‘I don’t think anyone would dare to say they know New York City well, but if you’re only asking if I know enough of my way around, then yes. I guess you can say that. Speaking of which, anything you would like to do while you’re in the city? I could, maybe make a few suggestions for you?’ Magnus tentatively suggested.

‘Oh…like I said, I am only there to visit my siblings and I’m guessing they would already have plans for me, so maybe not so much “touristy” time in NYC for me…’ Alec was excited when Magnus mentioned the word ‘anything you would like to do’ but a bit let-down when he realised Magnus was only going to make some suggestions, but not inviting Alec to spend some more time with him.

‘Oh right…well I’m sure your siblings might as well be planning right this second to welcome your visit.’ Magnus gracefully commented, when a yawn caught him off guard. Only then did Alec think about that Magnus probably had been tired the whole time and it was still an early flight.

‘I’m sure you must’ve been exhausted with work and everything, take a nap all you want. I shouldn’t have kept you from your rest.’ Alec smiled awkwardly, as he turned his gaze away from Magnus and poked a little at the monitor to pick a movie to watch. Magnus smiled gratefully at his understanding and leaned back on his seat.

‘In that case, would you please be so kind to wake up me after an hour or two? I’d love to talk to you for a bit more before the plane lands, Alexander.’ To which Alec could only respond with blushes high on his cheeks and muttering ‘Sure, it’s no problem’ back. Magnus gave him a flirtatious wink before leaning back and closing his eyes.

He kept poking at the monitor without really reading any information there or really picking a movie for a while. It was not until he felt something leaned on his shoulder and turned his head to find Magnus truly asleep and had taken his own shoulder as a pillow unconsciously. Usually, he would hate anyone who dared to invade his personal space, especially on a plane or bus or any public transport really, but this was Magnus, a guy whom he just met but felt so natural to talk to and somehow he could only smile fondly at the sleeping man and be glad that none of his siblings were around to tease him about it (EVER).

‘You do know that it’s creepy to stare at people sleeping, right?’ A voice apparently bursted his bubble. Alec had almost forgotten that Clary was still there.

‘Sorry…I just…don’t have a very good excuse for this, not really.’

‘That’s okay. Just cause I know Magnus doesn’t usually let his guard down with strangers, or anyone he just met. Trust me, the guy is insane that he could control if he leans on someone or not if he ever sleeps on transport.’ Clary laughed.

‘Then why is he leaning…’ Alec pondered out loud.

‘Exactly, that might mean he already considers you someone safe enough for him to fall asleep on.’ Clary gave him a wink, before focusing back on her laptop. Alec then noticed then that the girl had already transferred the photos she took earlier into the laptop and was working on editing them.

It took Alec a while to finally get his gaze back to the movie showing in front of him, yet he found his mind kept drifting back to Magnus. Trying to memorise every detail he felt from Magnus leaning on him, his breathing and their conversation. He knew Izzy would call the wink Magnus sent him as a definite sigh that he might be interested and Alec should totally try ask the guy out or for his number. Still, he had been too used with Jace and Izzy being the ones that people were interested in. Lately, his mind had only been filled with looking out for Max and making sure he learnt the right way and not the prejudiced way of their parents to think about his own wants.

In the brief conversation he had had with Magnus, he had noted that though they were very different people, living in different social circles, they could get each other. Magnus had been genuinely interested in everything Alec talked about, which Alec in turn did find everything about Magnus fascinating. The life that Magnus talked about also made Alec think about possibilities. He had no idea how, but Magnus made him feel like he could want the guy in front of him, he was allowed to feel like he was wanted and interesting to another person.

With all the thoughts whirling in his mind, Alec was startled when the staff asked if he and his companion would like some drinks and snacks. As he turned his head abruptly towards the staff, his movement also woke up Magnus. While Alec flailed a little as he responded to the staff with ‘May I have some water, please?’ and the staff continued to glance over at the just woken up Magnus and back at Alec, clearly waiting on Alec’s reply for his ‘companion’.

‘The gentleman would want some red wine and some orange juice for me, please.’ Clary spoke to the staff, as the staff looked a little embarrassed and handed them their drinks.

‘Well it does make sense that she would assume Magnus is travelling with you, instead of me.’ Clary smirked at the two, as Magnus finally came closer to being completely conscious.

‘Biscuit, I’ll have you know that even the staff knows I’d have more taste in my travelling companion. So far, Alexander has proven to be a better companion than you on this flight.’

Magnus reached for his drink as he retorted. Yet his gaze was not on the drink and almost hit on the rim of the plastic cup, the only thing preventing him from hitting it was Alec’s strong hold on his wrist. For a moment, all three of them stared at Alec’s hold on Magnus, until Clary giggled and turned her gaze away. Magnus was startled at first but he made no struggle against Alec’s hold.

To be honest, Alec was just reacting to instincts when he spotted Magnus reaching for the plastic cup. (Or was busy staring at other things instead of focusing on the staff having assume Magnus was travelling with him, instead of Clary.) As their skin touched, he just didn’t want to let go of the warmth that seemed to be vibrating off Magnus. Only when he hesitantly look up to face Magnus’ gaze that he realized he had definitely been holding on to the guy for way too long to be deemed appropriate.

 

‘Sorry…god sorry, I didn’t…’ Alec was just letting go of his hand, as Magnus covered his with his other hand.

‘Thanks Alec and for the record, I don’t mind your hand on mine.’ However suggestive were Magnus’ words, Alec could see the sincerity and genuineness in his eyes. Magnus opened his palm as an invitation and Alec felt bold enough to intertwine their hands.

‘For the record, I like you enough that I don’t mind you sleeping on me as well.’ Alec feeling more sured of himself and the fact that he did not just imagine the chemistry he had with the guy.

‘Really? Not even requiring a first date? I was just thinking of asking you out for dinner while you’ll be in New York, as a thank you for keeping me comfortable sleeping on this flight.’ Magnus teased.

‘Well…in that case, would you still ask me on a date, if I promise your comfort for the remaining of this flight?’ Alec blushed as he blurted out what he came up with. Though the words felt unfamiliar from his own mouth, he knew he never lacked in the wit department, it was just his nervousness to approach people that his flirting always seemed inferior to his siblings’.

‘Alexander, are you blackmailing me into asking you on a date?’ Magnus reacted in disbelief, though the glint in his eyes was obvious to anyone who saw his eyes. Alec grinned as his reply, without saying a word.

‘Well, I’ll do you better.’ Magnus leaned in and kissed on Alec’s cheek, before taking his phone out and threw it into Alec’s lap.

‘Put your number in and set up the date on my calendar, while I’m gonna enjoy the comfort you promised me.’ Having said that, Magnus shifted a little so he could lean on Alec’s shoulder and intertwining their arms, closing his eyes once again. Alec gave the man one more fond gaze before entering his number into Magnus’ phone and gently slipped it back to the man’s pocket. Alec then leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy a nap with the warmth right beside him.

 

Both of them did not wake up until a loud camera flashing sound went off right beside them.

‘Wake up sleepyheads, we’re about to land and I doubt you two wanna be wake up by the flight attendants! Oh and the picture can definitely go on one of my exhibit, it’s so freaking cute!’ Clary said chirpily.

Alec would have been mad with the picture taken, but he’d rather focus on the gorgeous man next to him.

‘Biscuit, just remember to send me a copy and we won’t ever be mad.’ Just like that, Alec found himself slipping back into conversation with Magnus all the way through the landing, getting out of the plane and waiting for the luggage. They did not hold hands, but stayed close enough with each other (that Clary definitely looked more like travelling on her own than with Magnus).

 

Only when they reached the arrival hall did Clary remind Magnus of a business meeting he kind of needed to rush for, no matter how much Magnus wanted to linger longer with Alec. However, right before Clary was about to drag him away physically (do not underestimate her ability no matter how small she looked).

‘I take that the blonde and the enthusiastic female rushing towards us are your siblings, right?’ Magnus’ eyes twinkled with mischief as he saw behind Alec’s back. Alec swirled around and grinned, as he couldn’t help himself for being gleeful to be reunited with his siblings.

‘Yeah’ that’s Izzy and Jace.’

‘In that case, I got to give them the proper introduction, right?’ Before Alec realized, Magnus had already grabbed his shirt and smashed their mouth together. He could not help but whimper into Magnus’ mouth before he savoured every sensation as Magnus allowed his tongue to swipe in further.The kiss ended way too soon than Alec wanted it to be.

‘I’ll call you right after the meeting, I promise.’ Magnus kissed on Alec’s cheek once more before rushing towards the exit with Clary, leaving Alec stare fondly at their fading figures and heart beating fast from the kiss until someone tapped on his shoulder.

‘My dear brother, when did you snatch yourself a boyfriend without telling us?’ Alec swirled around and found Jace and Izzy smirking at him. He groaned at their expressions, but he knew it would be a fun time in New York regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work in progress in my word documents for so damn long...IT'S BEEN MAYBE ALMOST SIX MONTHS? I just hope you guys do enjoy this piece, a little fluff and cute before S2B comes along and blows us away with FEELS!


End file.
